Guess who's back
by FruitTuity64
Summary: When lily fell pregnant she left James after discovery that he was having an affair. She left the magical world behind through too much pain to the muggle one and became a succesful actress in California. Now two years later she's back in England with a o
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is my first hp fanfic so don't hate me if I do a crap job lol :p**

**If it seems a little weird that's only because I'm basing this on a friend of mines story so I'm trying to make it fit lol. Please R and R because I could do with some constructive critism (but don't make it too nasty people I have feelings lol) Oh by the way my favourite ever programme in the world is lost so I'm adding it in**

**I don't own anything at all**

20 year old Lily Evans glanced at her two year old baby boy Harry, who was sitting to the right of her in their jeep; he was sucking on a stuffed toy. They were driving to an airport in California

Now you may ask what they were doing in a jeep, them being wizards and all and why were they in America? Well Harry James _Evans _had been born two years ago not knowing his father. You see Harry's father was James Potter, Lily's boyfriend at the time she got pregnant, James a bit of a well known player and before Lily was going to announce her pregnancy to James she had walked in on him snogging his secretary.

After that the magical world reminded Lily too much of him and decided to drop it and go back to living the muggle way, taking her 1 month pregnant self to live in California her favourite place in the world.

James knew nothing about Harry, he just woke up one morning to no Lily and its been like that for two years now.

They were at the airport though because they were moving back to London in England because of Lily's job as a muggle actress, Lily was pretty famous in the muggle world she was in a very famous programme called _lost _and had won an emmy because of it.

She was going to London with a few of her collegues on the show, Dominic Monaghan , Matthew Fox and Evangeline Lilly, for some interviews for channel 4 (**for all you other then English readers that's the channel here in England that shows Lost) **

They finally reached the airport. 1 hour later Lily was getting on the plane with her colleagues with her personal assistant behind her carrying Harry

Lily was quite dreading it because she had decided during her stay in England it was time to find James and tell him the truth , the whole truth…

**Ok that was short but I'm doing a new chapter within a day please R and R**

**Luv ya xxxx**


	2. Remus?

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews , sorry I made a mistake she left 3 years ago not 2 lol. So here is the second chapter enjoy…**

**Oh and btw you might be wondering why I decided to put her in lost its just that is my dream to be in Lost! lol**

We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for #1  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

California!  
Here we come!

On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from  
Pedal to the floor  
Thinkin' of the roar  
Gotta get us to the show  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from

California!  
Here we come!

Lily sang along to her mp3 player while getting a few bizarre looks from her friends.

"Sorry" lily grinned

"Got caught up in the moment and all"

Suddenly the intercom turned on telling them that they would be landing in about ten minutes.

"So Lils looking forward to going back home, see your old friends?"

"Well not exactly , as you know I kind of left without saying anything, well of course except for my parents I guess that would be good to see them again", she replied with a smile.

"looks like were landing guys" one of her friends said.

When they had gotten to the hotel lily put Harry down for a nap and collapsed onto her cushy king sized bed. She looked out of the window to the streets of London being drenched by rain, god how she had missed the rubbish weather!

She looked at all the passers by running whilst holding their umbrellas above their heads. There was one man who stood out from the crowd. He as wearing clothes Lily hadn't seen since…

NO! She wasn't going to think about that world she knew it would cause her too much pain. She looked once more at him and this time she got a chance to look at his face. He had sandy hair and blue colored eyes. He seemed so familiar, and then she realized, it was Remus and he was looking right at her…

**Dum, Dum Dum cliffhanger whats going to happen? I'm updating right now!**


	3. my new life

**OK I have realised I do very short chapters (sorry) I'll make this one long though promise xxx**

Remus just stared at her for at least one minute before he yelled LILY!

Lily motioned for him to come up and see her. She told her security it was ok to let him in, he was an old friend.

She opened the door to a wet looking Remus with an extremely confused look spread upon his handsome face.

"What? Why? How?" He asked.

"Well that doesn't exactly make sense Remus , she said with a bit of a chuckle".

He grinned back at her "I guess not".

A fairly loud giggle came from inside one of her rooms. Harry was awake and watching a cartoon on the TV.

"Perhaps this might answer a few of your questions".

She lead him into Harry's room and he had a thinking look on his face.

"Hey! That's like a replica of!..." His look suddenly turned to more of a sympathetic look.

"Why Lily".

"Why what?". Lily tried and failed to sound sincere.

"Lily you can't fool anyone even if you did win some muggle award for your acting! This is James' child"

"First of all how did you know I won an emmy for acting, how did you know I'm famous in the muggle world? And secondly I had to leave, James was cheating on me, I had to leave! I couldn't let a baby grow up with their parents arguing or fighting constantly!

Remus' face turned back to surprised.

"What! James never had an affair!"

"Well take a look at this!" Lily now had tears in her eyes she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She showed him a clip of him snogging his secretary.

"Every night I watch this clip! Just racking my brain for an answer to why he did this to me!"

"Look Lily…"Remus began.

"No! you look Remus, I have finally managed to get over him and my life is going great! I have a wonderful career, girls want to be me, guys want to be with me! I love my kid and I have fantastic friends I don't want him back in my life at all!"

"Lily I know where your coming from but your kid needs a father! You have to tell him!"

Lily sat down on the floor next to Harry she lifted him into his lap, he put his arms round her neck.

"Lily what's the time?" Remus asked anxiously.

She looked at her watch.

"Quarter past" She said

"Shit! I'm meant to be meeting the boys at a pub a few blocks away"

"Urm Remus if you dare use that language again in front of my two year old, I'm going to have to pound on you just a little bit".

"Oh sorry" they grinned at each other for a few seconds before Remus said-

"You know you should come" Remus said.

"Are you crazy!" A look of horror appeared on her face

"I can't do that! Didn't you hear me before I'm not letting that bastard back into my life!"

"But don't you think it would be the perfect opportunity for you to tell him about Harry!"

"I must be crazy…ok lets get going but first of all Remus were going to need about two bottles of tequila…"

**I'll update soon again don't worry, sorry if my chapters are short!**

**Next chapter we'll be seeing James!**


	4. Its Lily Evans!

**You guys have been so great! I love getting the reviews! I'm being nice and updating quickly because I know how it feels having to wait for an update, you get so anxious. Sorry this is my last update for about a week (I'll try to make it less!)**

"OK focus Remus for the last time…"

"Lily is this completely necessary?"

"Of course it is! This is the first time I've seen him in about three years I have to look my best! Make him see how hot, fit and fine I have become, (not that I wasn't before). So Remus the pink or the red converses"?

"The pink, defiantly Lils".

Lily was wearing her hair in loose curls. She had on a vintage top and skinny jeans and was now wearing the pink converses which had three white stripes on. She hated to be so conceited but god she looked good!

"Wow Lils you look gorgeous!" Remus beamed

"You ready to go yet?"

"Hold on I need my big sunglasses, if were going to a muggle people will recognize me and I will have enough to deal with, without getting practically swarmed by paparazzi and screaming fans".

"Good idea" Remus responded.

* * *

When they reached the pub Lily started to regret this decision of coming with him. Remus turned to her and must have seen the nervous look upon her face because he said-

"Look Lily it will be fine I'm going to be right next to you"

"But what will I say, oh hey James! I left to America with our child without telling you, I'm now a famous actress and everyone who's anyone knows me" she exclaimed

"Ughh I've had enough of this Lily!" He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in through the pub door basically kicking and screaming which seemed to draw quite a bit of attention. And then to Lily's horror a girl about two years younger then her screamed-

"Oh my god! It's Lily Evans!"

Practically all of the pub's residents turned to face her with big grins on there faces. Except for two men sitting at a table towards the back she recognized them immediately as Sirius and the man she had once loved, the man that she had given up the magical world for and most importantly the man who had crushed her heart.

Before she could say or do anything Sirius basically ran over to her knocking down chairs as he went (literally). His face was red with anger and as he reached her he yelled bitch at her before punching her right across the face.

Lily was clearly in pain she held her hand to her cheek but she was half glad because know stupidly he was going to get the shit kicked out of him later by her security who was back at the hotel.

"Man you pack a hard right hook!" She yelled at him

"Oh and might I say congrats, you just basically bought a ticket into muggle prison for about one week. You just assaulted me- Lily Evans, bad enough you punched anyone but do you even know who I am! Bravo Black" She sarcastically started clapping very slowly. Suddenly a security man came in dragging Sirius out of the pub by his hair. Much to Lily's delight.

She made her way across to were a stunned looking James was still sitting. She casually sat down next to him smiling as she said.

"Hello James, long time not see"

His face was still stunned but after about two minutes he said-

"Why did you do it! Why the hell did you leave for three years suddenly one night without telling anyone! And what is up with your voice?" He basically screamed.

"Well you see James the night I left, I came home to tell you some pretty important news, I was about to open the front door to our house when I looked through the window and saw this!"... She pulled out her mobile for the second time that day and showed him the clip.

"So to answer your earlier question I left because of that! Oh and to answer another of your questions I have an American accent, I've just been living there for three years and all because of you!"

"Lily I am so sorry but she practically threw herself on me, what was I meant to do? And there was no need to leave because of that!"

"Whatever" she looked pretty upset now, as she got up to leave she turned to face him.

"Oh and James before I forget…

I was pregnant"

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter  but I will repost within the week **

**!PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Should I make this an LJ coz I wasn't going to at first but now I think most of you want it to be an LJ so please review and tell me what you want please!**


End file.
